


Stress Relief

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy, fluffy Cisco/Caitlin Valentine's day smut. </p><p>'He was the same height as her and so everything was easy. There was no strange pretzel like twisting or thrusting at specific angles. It was good. It was perfect.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Sex with Cisco was comfortable and tender. It was Caitlin on her back cuddling into Cisco as he whispered, 'Cait.' into her ear softly. He was the same height as her and so everything was easy. There was no strange pretzel like twisting or thrusting at specific angles. It was good. It was perfect. Usually it started with kissing. They'd started doing that one day when Caitlin was stressed and Cisco just walked up to her, cupped her face and pressed his lips to her. He was a great kisser. She'd melted into it, and pressed in before she realised what they were doing. 'What?' she said, with her eyes wide and Cisco smiled and winked and said, 'I'm always available for stress relief, Cait.' whilst shrugging and grinning slightly. She heard him punch the table and swear when she walked out in a daze though. 

 

 So here they were. After Cisco's apology and Caitlin's never ending curiosity they ended up at her house. On Valentine's day of all days. They got incredibly drunk on wine and watched Scrubs to shout out the errors and laughed. Eventually Caitlin was hugging him and when she moved her hands down his waist to rub him he was shocked. 'Cait, wha..what?' and she smiled big and said, 'Stress relief! Remember?' and surged up to kiss him. She was so giggly and they grasped each others' hands- trust echoing- as they ran into his bedroom. 

It wasn't any clothes tearing culmination of primal lust. It was Cisco setting Caitlin down gently and running her. She'd tell him softly when he was doing the right thing and eventually she let go and just moaned. The most beautiful face in the world. Caitlin Snow, without the weight of the world on her mind. 'Mm. Uh, uhuh Ci...ah ah' and she was coming. She was red lipped and undone and when they stared at her there was love. Neither of them knew quite what type of love, but it was there. A few minutes later they were intertwined completely with Caitlin's legs around his waist and her hands guiding his face to kiss her. They could barely move from one another. There were just light shifts buzzing her sensitive clit and they kissed the moans from each others' mouths. 

 It went on like that for countless seconds before Cisco pulled away and said 'Cait, Cait..fuuuck' in a broken raw voice and she said, 'Mm. Come on, I want you to.' and as he came they looked at one another, knowing everything was different, better. 

 


End file.
